brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Ukyou
Ukyo Asahina (Asahina Ukyo, 朝日奈 右京) is the second son of the Asahina family. Appearance Ukyo has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's often seen with his lawyer suit and always wear his oval-shaped glasses. Personality Ukyo has a calm,reliable and diligent personality. He has some very inflexible sides to him. Later, he reveals that he's an awkward man, that doesn't know what to do on those situations. Relationships Ema Hinata Ukyo was not the first of the brothers that Ema met, but in the novels he was. Instead of Masaomi and Wataru, he greeted her at the door and introduced himself. Over time, it is established that he and Ema have an "awkward" relationship. It has been revealed that Ukyo has feelings for Ema. Amamiya Reiko A look-a-like of Ema. She was Ukyo's well-endowed, rambunctious ex-girlfriend, and he dated her because he loves women with boobs. Both Hikaru and Azusa told Ukyo that they won't accept Reiko into the family because of her behavior: she is very demanding and Ukyo recklessly follows her orders. Hikaru scolded him, saying Ukyo is blinded by love for her boobs. Asahina Masaomi Masaomi and Ukyo have the task of keeping the household "alive", with Masaomi as their father figure and Ukyo as the mother figure. They work together when figuring out the next budget for the family. Asahina Kaname Asahina Hikaru It's likely that Ukyo is very close to Hikaru: Hikaru knows a lot about Ukyo's personality. Hikaru likes to tease Ukyo about his old past with his ex-girlfriend and about how he reacts when he's around Ema. Asahina Tsubaki It seems like he listens to Ukyo's orders as well, since he's the mother figure. One time, when they have a family trip to an onsen place, the triplets are very curious about Ukyo, since he's wearing his towel inside the bath, so they had to trick him to reveal it. Until... they saw his cock. it was huge and adorable. Asahina Azusa Asahina Natsume They are rarely seen talking to each other except for one occasion in the manga. Ukyo tells Natsume at length that he can't let him cook. Natsume is quite confused until Ukyo makes it clear, and it makes Natsume laugh when he understands. Asahina Louis Asahina Subaru Asahina Iori In the novels, it is shown that Ukyo cares a lot about Iori, but doesn't really know what happened in Iori's past. Both he and Masaomi were shocked when they learned the truth because Iori didn't say anything: he had the courage to forget the past because to Ema. Because of this, Ukyo is wondering if he really understands his brothers. Asahina Yusuke Asahina Fuuto Asahina Wataru Ukyo thinks Wataru is a spoiled child, and has to be strict on him. He occasionally punishes Wataru (for example, slapping Wataru lightly) for being a brat, and then has him do some adult-level work because Wataru doesn't like to be treated as a kid. Trivia *Second son of the Asahina Family. *He looks like his mother. Since they both have blond hair and blue beautiful eyes. *He acts as the mother figure to the Family. *When it comes to grade and results, he suddenly meddles. *Liked girls with huge breasts, but changed ever since Ema moved in. *He had an ex-girlfriend and her name is Amamiya Reiko. *Very Good on explaining things, but despite that he had to explain it physically with Ema in the kitchen. *Still has the picture of his ex-girlfriend. *Appeared to be an awkward man, not knowing what to do on some situations. One thing is for certain, he'll give you punishment. *Gets irritated if one of his brothers calls him "Mama". *When he enters "court" mode, he is very sharp on things. *He is the first one to introduce himself to Ema. (In the novels) *Always drinks tea on every episode. *The apron he always use is made by Natsume. *Hikaru likes to tease him because of his "old" past. *He sometimes wears his hair down. *In a drama CD, another past of Ukyo has revealed. During his school days people used to tease him because of his butt. His butt is smooth, silky and soft. *He hits Kaname with a pan. *In charge of cooking/making meals. *In the game, it has been revealed that Reiko used him because he's a child of Miwa. Gallery 02.Ukyo.png|Ukyo (Anime) Ukyo.png|Ukyo (Game) Tumblr mppfpnLHk81spm57xo4 250.png|Ukyo in Opening Song 02nd Son.jpg Ukyo Asahina the Lawyer.jpg Ukyo 2.png Sad Ukyo.jpg f6bee57a05ff11e394f522000a9f30b8_7.jpg 9216-139783-12.jpg Tumblr mrysqtW0Iw1rdu08vo1 500.jpg Ukyo 6.jpg Ukyo 5.jpg|This is ukyo. No, I'm not joking. Ukyo 7.jpg|I'm serious, this Ukyo, not Natsume. 02.Fuhcia.jpg|Ukyo Chibi Form Asahina Ukyo.JPG|Ukyo in Season 2 (Novel) Raging Ukyo.png|Evil mode? Untitled.png Category:Characters